Aimer ou Haïr, telle est la question
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Harry l'aimait, c'était une certitude. Dès que Draco Malfoy rentrait dans une pièce, il semblait briller de mille feux. Et malgré ses tromperies, ses coups, le survivant l'aimait, parce qu'il savait que son homme faisait ça pour son bien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé... [Drarry ; Snarry]


Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Aimer ou haïr, telle est la question

Résumé : Harry l'aimait, c'était une certitude. Dès que Draco Malfoy rentrait dans une pièce, il semblait briller de mille feux. Et malgré ses tromperies, ses coups, le survivant l'aimait, parce qu'il savait que son homme faisait ça pour son bien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé...

Personnages: Harry Potter ; Draco Malfoy ; Severus Snape

Bêta: Bev28

Note : Attention : il y a la présence d'un meurtre, de violence, d'abus, de coups, d'intimidation...

* * *

 **Aimer ou haïr, telle est la question**

* * *

Son regard ne parvenait pas à lâcher son compagnon alors que celui-ci rigolait avec ses amis, inconscient des émeraudes qui l'observaient amoureusement. La pâleur de sa peau se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux de blé et ses yeux mercure…. Juste magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le définir. Malheureusement, celui-ci en avait également conscience et en profitait… Mais pas qu'avec lui. Harry en était intimement persuadé. Après tout, il les voyait tous ses regards qui se perdaient sur les fesses des adolescentes ou les mains qui s'égaraient "accidentellement" sur leur corps.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas tout simplement pas à arrêter de l'aimer, à arrêter de l'observer, et ce, malgré les nombreuses tromperies. Comme si son coeur ne pouvait se détacher de ce serpentard sans s'arrêter.

\- Harry, tu viens ? interpella Hermione, soucieuse.

Pendant sa minutieuse observation, son professeur de potion avait ouvert brutalement la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Ainsi, cela devait déjà faire un petit moment que ses onyx le fixaient moqueusement, un sourcil dressé en signe d'interrogation.

\- Attendez-vous une invitation, monsieur Potter ? questionna sournoisement Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

Sans un mot, le Gryffondor s'avança avec le but d'entrer dans la classe, mais il percuta quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. En redressant la tête, les émeraude rencontrèrent des mercure qu'il connaissait bien, le paralysant plus sûrement qu'un stupefix. Et la main qui remonta sur sa cuisse pour finir sur ses fesses ne l'aidait clairement pas à reprendre conscience de la réalité.

\- Fais gaffe Potter, siffla froidement Malfoy en rentrant dans la classe, suivi par ses "chiens".

Aussitôt qu'elle était venue, la main disparut au grand désespoir du brun qui s'installa à sa place habituelle, évitant le regard du directeur de Serpentard. Comme à chaque cour, il sortit ses affaires pour préparer une potion qui deviendrait avant la sonnerie, une soupe explosive qui se transformerait à son tour en heure de colle. Et malheureusement, son coéquipier et meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, était aussi "doué"que lui dans cette discipline. Avec un soupir de dépit, il parcourut la préparation affichée au tableau avant d'aller chercher les produits nécessaires pour la potion du jour.

Ainsi, le brun alluma le feu tout en donnant les ingrédients à Ron pour qu'il les découpe. Aussi concentré que possible, Harry tourna dans un sens avant de rajouter le liquide dont le nom lui avait échappé, suivant avec attention la recette du manuel.

Cependant, des faibles éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit aussitôt le sourire mauvais de son homme et ses yeux gris qui le fixaient comme l'aurait fait un faucon avec sa proie. Trop absorbé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas l'ingrédient atterrir dans sa potion.

Mais il vit la potion devenir brusquement d'un noir profond, il vit les bulles devenir de plus en plus importante, il vit le regard préoccupé de son meilleur ami et il sentit nettement celui furieux de son professeur braqué sur eux.

\- Comme d'habitude, monsieur Potter, votre potion n'est qu'un gachi d'ingrédient, siffla froidement celui-ci. Nous nous reverrons donc ce soir pour votre première retenue… Je pense que deux mois seront suffisant pour cette fois-ci. Et bien évidemment, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Gryffondor perd 50 points.

On pouvait dire de nombreuses choses sur Severus Snape, mais idiot et aveugle ne faisaient pas parti des adjectifs le qualifiant. Bien évidemment que l'espion avait vu que tout ceci était la faute de son filleul, pour une fois, Potter semblait être concentré. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas intervenir en faveur de celui-ci.

" _Comme si cela ne t'arrangeait pas"_ , accusa sa conscience. " _C'est tellement agréable pour toi de savoir que c'est toi le bourreau et Potter la victime, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que tu sois devenu comme son père.… Un tyran."_

Avec une grimace suivi d'un coup de baguette pour faire disparaître cette…. potion, le maître des cachots ignora cette voix intérieure et savoura le pouvoir qu'il avait sur ce sale gamin.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

\- Alors Potter, interpella Draco en sortant de la classe, toujours aussi doué en potion à ce que je vois !

Décidant d'ignorer son petit-ami, il continua la route en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui fulminaient en voyant le comportement du Serpentard.

\- Tu fuis Potter ? interrogea sadiquement le blond avant d'empoigner le coude de son ennemi. Voyons, où est passé le courage des Gryffondor Potty ?

\- Laisse le tranquille Malfoy, siffla furieusement Ron en le forçant à lâcher prise. Tu n'aurais pas des bites de mangemort à sucer pour t'occuper ? Ah non, c'est vrai, ton père s'en occupe déjà !

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée d'entendre de telles paroles.

\- Serais-tu en train de me traiter de pute, Weasley ? grogna presque le Serpentard en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, dépassant sans mal le rouquin. Ah moins que ce soit le côté "gay" qui te dérange…

\- C'est les Malfoy qui nous dérangent, répondit Harry en essayant de tirer Ron pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ses iris noisette fermement plantées dans celles mercures de son amant. Quant à Draco, son regard s'était tourné vers lui, mauvais et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il aurait dû se taire. Le vert et argent n'aimait pas qu'il lui réponde pendant leur fausse dispute, il voulait gagner, il voulait dominer.

\- Qu'as-tu dis ? souffla le blond d'une lenteur contrôlé.

\- Je…

\- Il t'a dit d'aller brasser de l'air ailleurs, siffla Hermione, visiblement excédée par le comportement Serpentard.

Mécontent, Malfoy percuta Potter tandis que son regard illustrait à quel point, ce soir, il serait dans la merde. Il songea un bref instant à ne pas aller le voir, à lui fausser compagnie voir même le quitter mais aussitôt que la pensée le traversa, celle-ci disparut ne laissant place qu'à un amour débordant.

 **DM /** **HP - xXx - SS / HP**

\- Tu m'as humilié devant mes amis, commença froidement Draco lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Ta belette et ton castor m'ont insulté mais tu n'as rien fait.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire, on est censé…

Cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'un coup de poing percuta son visage, le projetant contre le mur. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta contre celui-ci, se fichant du sang qui coulait de son nez tellement les vertiges l'assommaient. Mais visiblement, le blond n'attendait nullement de réponse puisque son pied percuta ses côtes à de multiples reprises. Vainement, il mit ses bras autour de son ventre dans l'espoir de se protéger mais cela ne changeait rien à l'intensité de la douleur

\- Je suis désolé, Draco, souffla Harry, paniqué, je ne voulais pas….

\- Peu importe ce que tu souhaitais ou non, le résultat est le même ! s'exclama le Serpentard en enchaînant les coups, nullement essoufflé. Tu gâches toujours tout ! Et tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu recommences…. Je t'abandonnerai à ta vie merdique, comme l'a fait ta pitoyable famille, ton parrain, tes moldus. Je te tournerai le dos sans un regard en arrière.

En entendant ces paroles qu'il redoutait, Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de douleur de tomber. Et sa main s'accrocha à la chemise de son amant, marmonnant des supplications sans queue ni tête. Le regard baissé vers le sol en signe de soumission, il ne vit pas son homme s'agenouillait face à lui, ni son sourire victorieux et mauvais.

\- Je mérite bien mieux que toi de toute façon, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? continua Draco en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son vis-à-vis. Tu sais que je reste avec toi seulement parce que je suis le seul à avoir assez pitié de toi, petit Survivant de pacotille ! Heureusement, tu as le mérite d'avoir un bon cul. Alors… Ne me déçois plus.

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, il se précipita dans les bras du blond, le remerciant de lui donner une nouvelle chance, le remerciant de l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ne pas l'abandonner. Grimaçant sous cette marque d'affection, Draco tapota maladroitement le dos du rouge et or avant de le forcer à le lâcher pour faire ces devoirs. À cause de cet abruti, il était - encore - en retard dans ses révisions.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Un mois passa ainsi entre dispute, coup, humiliation et domination. Harry dépérissait à vue d'oeil, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cet être incroyable qui l'acceptait malgré ses nombreux défauts, malgré son sang, malgré ses amis discutables... Oui, il avait définitivement la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans cette vie misérable.

Ce jour-là, lorsque son blond rentra dans leur chambre avec une fille dans le but évident de coucher avec elle, Harry sentit une dague poignarder son coeur tandis qu'il suivait des yeux l'homme qu'il aimait s'enfermer avec une Poufsouffle dans la salle de bain. Peu de temps après, il entendit les gémissements écoeurants de la pimbêche et les cris agréables de son amant. Malgré cela, son amour ne faiblissait pas et sembla même grandir. Alors il se contenta de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et d'attendre la délivrance du couple, d'attendre le départ de cette femme, d'attendre le réconfort de Draco. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, celle-ci quitta les appartements du préfet, la chemise à moitié boutonnée, le rouge aux joues, visiblement satisfaite.

La suivant de peu, Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain et servit deux verres pour lui et Harry, sans oublier de mettre une petite goutte dans le second… comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement le brun, curieux.

\- Un moyen de te sentir mieux, répondit froidement Draco en plaçant brutalement le verre de Bierraubeurre dans les mains du Gryffondor. Avale. Je tiens à ce que tu sois détendu et… heureux, j'ai une demande à te faire.

Hochant la tête, le rouge et or avala la boisson et se sentit aussitôt mieux. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur le préfet, celui-ci sembla illuminer la pièce. Oui… définitivement mieux.

\- Je voudrais rendre notre relation publique, annonça peu de temps après le Serpentard.

\- Tu me dis ça alors que tu viens de coucher avec une Poufsouffle, répliqua Harry, incrédule.

Il aurait dû être en colère, être dégoûté… Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Peut-être lui donner une gifle et quitter les appartements. Mais il en était incapable, il était rien sans lui. Et il se sentait tellement bien…

\- En effet, il faut bien que je me fasse plaisir de temps en temps mon petit Lion, tu n'es pas très doué au lit. Mais sache que même si je trouve du plaisir ailleurs…. je ne te quitte jamais des yeux, Harry…

Les sourcils froncés, le rouge et or se demanda si c'était rassurant ou au contraire, inquiétant.

\- Bien, continua Malfoy, satisfait de son attention. J''annoncerai à mes amis que je sors avec toi au petit-déjeuner. Et tout le monde sera au courant avant le déjeuner grâce à Parkinson. Ne me déçois pas une nouvelle fois.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Et effectivement, avant le déjeuner, toute l'école était déjà au courant au grand dam d'Harry. Les murmures semblaient le poursuivre, les regards semblaient le dévorer tout cru. Heureusement, son deuxième parrain, Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'avait invité à prendre le thé, lui permettant de s'échapper de cette fausse au lion.

Ainsi, le brun se retrouva une heure plus tard assit face à Remus avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il savoura la chaleur qui envahissait ses mains. C'était si agréable comparait à la froideur des cachots.

\- Tu sors avec Draco Malfoy apparemment, commença finalement l'homme aux yeux mordorés. Comment est-il ?

\- Heu… Il est… Enfin, il m'aime et il est très attentionné, annonça maladroitement le survivant avec un sourire gêné.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mince de toute ma vie, répondit innocemment la créature magique en le scrutant, soucieux de son bien-être.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment et avec les contrôles, commença le Gryffondor avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Et tu as une drôle d'odeur… Tu pues le sang frais, réfléchis Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis tombé au Quidditch, souffla Harry, la tête baissé vers sa tasse.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêter le Quidditch au début de l'année, répliqua le loup-garou, faussement surpris. Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot Harry. Je sais très bien ce qu'il te…

\- Vous ne savez rien du tout ! répliqua le brun, furieux qu'on remette son amour en cause. Je…. Je l'aime et il m'aime !

\- On ne frappe pas les personnes que l'on n'aime, Harry, rétorqua le professeur. Tu devrais voir l'infirmière….

Sans écouter les multiples appels de Remus, il prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau sans voir l'ombre cachait derrière une des statues du couloir.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

\- Qu'a-t-il fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco, sans lever la tête vers son ami.

\- Il semblerait que Lupin l'est invité à prendre le thé, répondit Zabini, mais ça c'est mal passé.

Aussitôt, il redressa la tête vers l'adolescent noir, soudainement attentif à ses dires.

\- Comment ça "mal passé" ? interrogea froidement Malfoy.

\- Je crois que le loup-garou se doute de quelque chose pour Potter, annonça finalement le Serpentard en déglutissant.

Retenant difficile ses cris de rage, Draco se leva et contourna son ami pour prendre sa cape et quitter le dortoir des Serpentard. Silencieusement, il envoya son patronus en invoqua son patronus en forme de Léopard avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Celle-ci lui semblait terriblement banale pendant la nuit tandis que le jour, elle était magnifique avec ses bougis, avec le faux ciel au dessus de leur tête, en rien comparable avec cette froideur. Après tout, elle était seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, lui donnant une atmosphère lugubre digne des films d'horreur moldu.

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir maintenant que tu sors officiellement avec notre précieux survivant, claqua une voix froide dans son dos.

\- Et pourtant, tu es là, souffla Draco en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Ginny Weasley était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs avec ses cheveux de feu, avec son regard brillant de détermination, de fureur et de fougue. Presque aussitôt, il sentit une chaleur familière envahir son bas de ventre et il afficha son éternel sourire charmeur. D'une lenteur mesurée, il approcha de celle-ci, lui permettant de voir son expression impassible et finalement, il se présenta face à elle, remarquant ainsi ses joues légèrement roses et ses yeux noisettes où brillaient une étincelle de luxure.

\- Harry est mon…, commença froidement Ginny.

Mais elle fut coupé par la main qui caressa ses seins, rendant aussitôt ses mamelons durs avant de descendre sur son ventre, passant dans son dos et empoignant brutalement ses globes de chair. Lorsque cette même main l'attira contre son ancien amant, elle ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant son plaisir contre elle.

\- C'est tellement dommage… Tu aimais tellement quand je te prenais sur la table des Gryffondor, souffla-t-il sournoisement à son oreille, la mordillant, la suçant. Et ne parlons de celle des professeurs….

Distraitement, il posa une multitude de baisers papillons sur son cou, le parcourant sous ses soupirs et ses gémissements tandis que ses mains malaxées ses fesses rebondies. Brusquement, il la poussa sur le banc des Serpentard sous son cri de surprise et la recouvrir, se frottant sans honte sur elle, embrassant son sein gauche alors que sa main caressait le droit.

\- Bordel, Draco, soupira Ginny, si tu savais comme ça… comme ça m'a manqué.

La voyant perdue dans son désir, il prit sa baguette cachée dans sa jupe et murmura d'une voix satisfaite " _impérium"_ en direction de l'adolescente. Aussitôt, ses yeux brillant de luxure devinrent vitreux et son corps arrêta ce déhanchement tentateur, la transformant en véritable marionnette. Profitant de sa chance, il empoigna brutalement ses cheveux pour la forcer à se redresser et ravagea sa bouche, goûtant une nouvelle fois son goût fade avant de se détacher de la Gryffondor.

Presque tendrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux secs et légèrement emmêlés.

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que je m'intéressais à toi pour autre chose que la baise, souffla-t-il en interrompant son discours par de petits baises posés délicatement sur ses lèvres pleines. Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais "aimer" une Weasley ?

Décidant de se débarrasser de cette érection gênante, il prit la main de l'ensorcelée et la plongea dans son propre pantalon. Il manipula ses doigts fins pour qu'ils entourent son membre et commença à se caresser, sans pouvoir contenir ses gémissements. " _Au moins… Elle pourra se convertir en prostituée"_ , songea-t-il dans un éclat de rire avant de lâcher un grognement de jouissance. Grâce à un sortilège, il se nettoya avant de fermer les boutons de son pantalon, retrouvant ainsi une tenue décente.

\- Bien, commença Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant que ceci est réglé, passons au coeur du problème. Tu vas rejoindre Remus Lupin dans ses appartements et le tuer rapidement. Une fois ton travail fini, tu vas rester là-bas et te laisser emprisonner par les aurors qui viendront te chercher. Et bien évidemment, tu oublieras cette petite rencontre.

D'une main forte, il empoigna son menton, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien, il articula :

\- Si jamais je retrouve ce Loup-Garou en vie, c'est toi que je tuerais, m'as-tu compris ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix fade.

Sans délicatesse, il força la rouquine à avaler une potion qui rendra son odeur inodore. Après tout, elle devait tuer un loup-garou, une créature magique capable de sentir une proie à des kilomètres. Ce serait dommage qu'il se fasse prendre aussi stupidement et surtout, pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dans ce cas, va-si.

De ses yeux froids, il l'observa quitter la grande salle, fermant délicatement la porte derrière. Aussitôt celle-ci fermée, il 'afficha un sourire mauvais. Finalement, ce sale chien ne serait qu'un ennui passager… Du moins, si la belette se débrouillait pour faire un travail potable, pour une fois.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Dans un état second, Ginny se dirigea jusqu'aux appartements de son professeur de potion, ignorant la chatte de Rusard, ignorant les fantômes qui l'interpelaient ainsi que les tableaux. Cependant, au lieu de donner des petits coups sur le portrait d'un célèbre sorcier, elle passa par la salle de classe de Remus, l'ouvrant d'un alohomora. Prenant le soin de la fermer délicatement derrière elle, la rousse s'avança vers l'ouverture au fond de la salle et posa sa main sur la poignée, découvrant ainsi que la porte n'avait pas été fermé à clé. Ne pouvant retenir un sourire d'orner ses lèvres, la jeune femme entra silencieusement dans le séjour, repérant aussitôt son enseignant. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière son bureau et semblait marmonner ou plutôt raler contre ses devoirs.

Sans prononcer une seule parole, un seul sortilège, elle métamorphosa sa baguette en dague en se glissant derrière la créature magique. Puis brusquement, elle mit sa main sur son front, l'obligeant à reculer sa tête et trancha d'un geste précis sa gorge en ignorant son gémissement de douleur.

Satisfaite, elle garda sa main où elle était, attendant patiemment que celui-ci se vide de son sang. Pendant cette attente interminable, elle capta le regard de son professeur dans le reflet d'un miroir accroché non loin d'eux et observa cette lueur si particulière, ce signe de vie, disparaître peu à peu tandis que l'expression de surprise présente sur son visage restera à jamais sur celui-ci.

Mais Ginny ne ressentait rien si ce n'était une étrange satisfaction en voyant la couleur du sang sur le sol. Et lorsqu'elle croisa finalement son regard dans le miroir, une sensation de malaise l'envahit, comme si quelque chose cherchait à sortir d'elle, à s'échapper. Puis plus rien, un grand vide, ni satisfaction, ni peine.

Alors elle lâcha la tête de son professeur, la laissant tomber en avant tandis que la rouquine s'asseyait à même le sol, le regard perdu dans cette mare rouge, sans se soucier de ce liquide qui salissaient son uniforme, la glaçant.

Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre les aurors pour être enfin pleinement satisfaite.

Juste quelques heures avant d'être en paix.

Juste pour Draco.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Satisfait de la tournure des évènements, le jeune Malfoy retourna dans sa chambre presque heureux. Demain, il n'y aura plus de Loup-Garou sur sa route, ni la Weasley. En fait, il ne restait que Potter pour lui pourrir la vie avec son air de martyr. Si celui-ci continuait à afficher une tête de chien battu, Draco aurait des problèmes bien plus grave avant la fin de l'année. Secouant la tête, agacé par cette possibilité, il murmura le mot de passe à son tableau et entra dans ses quartiers pour découvrir l'objet de ses pensées - et de ses malédictions - en train de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose, visiblement concentré.

Avec un petit sourire, Draco décida qu'il méritait une petite récompense pour son horrible journée. Et la douleur et les larmes du brun était son ultime péché. Si seulement son amant savait à quel point il aimait ses cris et ses gémissements de souffrance… peut-être qu'il aurait déjà fui en voyant son regard froid braqué sur lui.

\- Je viens de croiser Blaise, dit Draco en posant sa cape, et tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a dit.

En entendant son ton doucereux, le blond vit ses épaules se tendrent tandis qu'il redressait la tête pour plonger courageusement son regard dans le sien.

\- Apparemment, Remus Lupin t'a convoqué, annonça le Serpentard en s'approchant félinement de son amant. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Et bien, commença Harry en se raclant la gorge.

\- Surtout, ne t'avise pas de me mentir mon chéri, tu sais combien j'ai horreur des mensonges et des omissions, souffla le vert et argent en passant presque tendrement sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

Draco ressentit un certain plaisir en songeant au fait que le survivant avait peur de lui. Personne ne s'imaginait à quel point "le sauveur" était en vérité faible et pitoyable. Pire qu'un Poufsouffle.

\- Il… Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, murmura le brun, mais... mais il a vu que j'avais des bleus, je lui ai dis que je suis tombé lors d'un match de Quidditch.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a cru ? demanda méchamment le blond en empoignant violemment le menton de son petit copain. Ce serait bien étonnant, tu es un misérable menteur.

Brutalement, il tira sur les cheveux de jais de son amant, l'obligeant à renverser la tête en arrière. Avec un sourire mauvais, il accéléra délibérément sa respiration, imitant celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en colère. Ainsi, il put voir un frisson de peur traverser le brun, le ravissant au plus haut point. Lentement, douloureusement, il avança la bouche vers l'oreille de son petit-ami avant de dire d'une voix faussement soucieuse :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver, n'est-ce pas, Ry' ? Tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver par ta faute ?

\- Draco, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas, commença le brun en secouant la tête de droite à gauche en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, tu ne penses pas… Mais quoi de plus étonnant venant d'un Gryffondor, souffla le blond en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur la peau exposée de son cou. Je fais ça pour ton bien, pour que tu deviennes meilleur, pour que tu te pardonnes pour tout le mal que tu as fait aux autres, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui mais ça fait mal, s'il te plaît, sanglota le survivant en essayant de se reculer.

\- Ne pleure pas mon petit Lion, tu sais que tu l'as mérité en me trahissant, en lui laissant voir tes bleus.

Doucement, le blond poussa le brun sur le lit qui laissait passer de temps à autre des halètements alors qu'il se couchait sur le ventre. Délicatement, le blond fit disparaître ses vêtements, savourant la vue des bleus et des cicatrices sur ce corps désirable avant d'enlever sa propre ceinture. Sadiquement, il la fit claquer par terre, faisant sursauter son compagnon.

Le sourire tendre disparut de son visage puis il fit claquer le cuir sur la peau d'Harry, provoquant un cri de douleur. Puis vint le deuxième coup, le troisième, le quatrième. Et plus la peau de son brun devenait rouge, mieux se sentait Draco. De son côté, le survivant était roulé en boule, suppliant son amant d'arrêter, qu'il avait compris, qu'il recommencerait plus. Mais celui-ci se fichait complètement de ses états d'âme, il ne voulait que se soulager après une dure journée. " _Vivement la fin de l'année"_ , songea Malfoy.

Cependant, lorsque sa ceinture percuta une nouvelle fois le dos d'Harry, celui se retourna brusquement sur le lit tout en s'éloignant le plus possible de son bourreau.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque tu essayes de me fuir, siffla froidement Draco. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les lâches. Tu as fait une bêtise et tu dois l'assumer.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas ! Je veux que ça s'arrête, répondit piteusement le Gryffondor en essayant de son fondre contre le mur.

" _Pitoyable"_ , pensa moqueusement le blond en sentant tout de même, un élan de rage le prendre. Jamais Harry ne l'avait défié, jamais et cela n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Donc, d'une démarche rapide, il fit le tour du lit et empoigna violemment les cheveux de son amant qui lâcha un couinement surpris avant de le jeter sur le lit. Mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci atterrit sur le dos, lui causant une grande douleur. Aussitôt, le blond s'asseya en califourchon sur le rouge et or, laissant tomber sa ceinture au sol, et lui donna de multiples coups de poing sous les supplications de sa victime. Tout d'abord, il entendit le craquement du nez lorsqu'il le cassa, puis il vit son amant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Retenant un reniflement de mépris, Malfoy sortit sa baguette et murmura : "Enervatum". Aussitôt, un regard émeraude recouvert d'un voile blanc tenta de le fixer, faisant grimacer le blond. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de rendre aveugle l'élu du monde des sorciers.

\- Évidement, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire toujours trop, n'est-ce pas Harry ? siffla méchamment Draco en passant presque délicatement ses doigts sous les yeux de son petit copain. Je vais aller faire un tour pour éviter de te faire plus de mal… J'espère que tu ne m'obligeras pas à recommencer.

N'attendant aucune réponse, le Serpentard se redressa, prit sa cape et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, fulminant contre cette imprévu. Il espérait que son maître le punirait pas pour cette bévue.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

De son côté, le brun attendit dans le noir complet, perdu, seul et silencieusement. Le survivant savait qu'il le méritait parce qu'il était un monstre, parce qu'il avait tué Cédric et Sirius… Mais sa vue… Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir les cheveux blonds de son amant, ni le sourire de ses amis, ni les photographies de ses parents. Il ne pourrait plus jouer au Quidditch… Une nouvelle fois, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, trempant le drap.

" _Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire toujours trop, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"_

Tout était encore de sa faute…. C'était stupide de devenir aveugle seulement avec quelques coups. Ce n'était rien. Son oncle lui en avait donné des pires et il n'était pas devenu aveugle à ce moment-là. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

" _Même ton corps te lâche mon pauvre petit"_ , souffla narquoisement sa conscience.

S'il avait eu la force, il aurait certainement mis ses mains sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus rien entendre. Malheureusement, tout son corps était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Alors le brun resta stupidement allongeait sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider.

" _Personne viendra t'aider mon petit, leur temps est bien trop précieux pour le perdre ainsi."_

Décidant d'ignorer cette voix persistante, il se mit à chantonner une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve, la berceuse de maman tandis que les secondes, quant à elles, continuaient à s'écouler. Lentement.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Cela faisait exactement dix minutes de retard. Certes, Potter n'avait jamais été connu pour sa ponctualité, mais tout de même. Il s'arrangeait généralement pour ne pas dépasser les cinq minutes de retard, faisant ainsi en sorte de ne pas perdre plus de cinquante points. Mais visiblement, le Gryffondor voulait - ENCORE - attirer l'attention sur lui avec quinze minutes de retard. Mais s'il croyait échapper à sa retenue ainsi, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil.

\- Dobby, s'exclama Severus en faisant claquer sa tasse sur son bureau.

Aussitôt, un "POP" retentit dans l'appartement tandis qu'une petite créature apparaissait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Retenant une grimace face à sa joie évidente, le professeur prit la parole en premier, évitant ainsi le déluge d'inepties.

\- Va me chercher monsieur Potter, il semble se faire désirer ce soir, ordonna froidement l'espion dans un reniflement de mépris.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, maître Snape, répondit Dobby en disparaissant.

En tout, l'elfe ne devait pas avoir disparu plus de dix secondes avant de revenir, les yeux écarquillés et humides. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur voulut lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais la créature ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il attrapait son poignet, les faisant transplaner.

Aussitôt qu'il atterrit, le potionniste reconnut la chambre de son filleul. Il se tourna vers Dobby avec l'intention de lui passer un savon. Cependant, son regard rencontra la forme immobile de Potter sur le lit. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement cru qu'il dormait, mais il voyait son corps trembler, il entendait sa respiration affolée ainsi que ses sanglots. Alors il avança rapidement vers le lit et posa sa main sur le front de son élève, s'attendant à une méchante fièvre. Mais il n'y avait aucune sensation de chaleur.

\- Pas encore, murmura Harry d'une voix suppliante, je serais sage. S'il te plaît, Draco. Je serais sage.

En entendant ces paroles, Severus se figea, avant de promener son regard onyx sur le corps du Gryffondor pour y découvrir de vieilles cicatrices, des bleus et un dos rougi par les coups. Comment son filleul avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment le gamin tout souriant qu'il avait élevé avait pu finir ainsi ?

\- Est-ce que maître Harry va s'en remettre ? demanda l'elfe, paniqué.

\- Dobby, souffla Harry. Qui est avec…

\- C'est moi Monsieur Potter, annonça Severus en enlevant la main tremblante du front de son élève. Vous…. Vous étiez en retard pour votre retenue.

" _Idiot"_ , souffla aussitôt sa conscience en voyant l'air coupable de rouge et or.

\- Je suis désolé Professeur, murmura alors le brun.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda finalement le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Pers… Personne, j'ai… je…. répondit précipitamment Harry en secouant la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez venir avec moi, commença le professeur en se retenant de fouiller dans l'esprit de son élève.

\- NON ! Non… Non, je ne le laisserai pas. Draco compte sur moi, je….

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'ambition, ayez au moins un peu de dignité, s'exclama alors Snape avant de grimacer sous son ton froid. S'il vous plaît, Potter, si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, laissez au moins Dobby vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

En voyant les yeux écarquillés de son élève ainsi que sa panique, Snape décida de couper court à toute conversation et l'endormit avant de le confier à Dobby. Une fois que le survivant disparut avec la créature, Severus resta là un long moment en fixant la tâche carmin sur les draps, comme s'il faisait le deuil de son filleul, le deuil du fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut même l'impression d'entendre son rire enfantin et laissa une unique larme dévalait sa joue avant de retourner dans ses appartements, le coeur froid, lourd de peine.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Assis dans le fauteuil se trouvant derrière son bureau, Severus attendait patiemment son filleul tout en sirotant une tasse de thé, impatient. Le bruit de l'horloge semblait le narguer, se jouant de lui et de ses nerfs. Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des coups fermes percutant son portail.

D'un coup de baguette, celui-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant Draco Malfoy. Sans un mot, le blond entra en prenant le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de se placer face à son parrain, le menton fièrement levé

\- Tu voulais me voir Severus, commença le préfet de Serpentard de son habituel ton froid.

\- En effet, je viens de recevoir un message de Pompom m'informant que Potter est à l'infirmerie, expliqua le professeur de potion tout en étudiant les réactions de son vis-à-vis.

Cependant, celui qu'il considérait encore comme son fils pas plus tard qu'hier réagit à peine, ne faisant que lever un sourcil moqueur. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, précisément, que l'espion sut qu'il avait perdu son filleul. Il aurait pu tout lui pardonner, mais pas ça, pas la maltraitance conjugale, pas après avoir vu son propre père battre sa mère jusqu'à sa mort. Retenant difficilement la fureur qui envahissait tout son être, il avala une énième gorgée de son thé en essayant de conserver son calme.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air chagriné, ni même étonné par ce fait, signala Severus d'une voix contrôlée en serrant davantage sa main autour de la tasse.

\- Pourquoi m'inquièterais-je pour ma mission quand justement, le but, c'est de détruire le petit Potter ? ricana froidement Draco tandis qu'une lueur malsaine apparaissait dans son regard.

\- Ta mission ? répéta curieusement Snape.

\- Le Maître m'a laissé carte blanche pour détruire Harry Potter, sans pour autant le tuer, expliqua le blond. Et quoi de plus simple quand on est son petit-ami. Cependant, je te l'accorde, je n'avais pas prévu de rendre cet idiot aveugle… Peu importe. À la fin, j'aurai juste à le convaincre de me suivre jusqu'à notre Maître…

\- Et comment comptes-tu réaliser ce miracle ? répliqua narquoisement Severus.

\- Le philtre d'amour que je lui fais boire à petite quantité et ce, tous les jours la rendu plus… soumis à mes désirs, j'aurai juste à rajouter un petit impero à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

En fermant les yeux seulement quelques petites secondes, le directeur de Serpentard vit le corps de son ancien ennemi, Remus Lupin, baignant dans son propre sang avec Ginny Weasley à ses côtés, complètement amorphe. Et il sut… Il sut que le véritable coupable se trouvait face à lui. Assassin. Le petit garçon à qu'il avait appris à faire ses premières potions était devenu un vulgaire criminel. Comme lui avant la mort de sa Lily.

Distraitement, pour se rassurer un minimum, il empoigna sa baguette avant de se forcer à afficher un sourire narquois.

\- Tu devrais tout de même le rejoindre pour ta couverture, ce serait dommage que Dumbledore commence à se méfier alors que tu es si prêt du but.

Avec un hochement de tête, son filleul le salua avant de quitter son appartement pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, sans savoir que Pompom n'autoriserait jamais les visites à cette heure-ci. Aussitôt que son portail fut fermé, il sauta sur ses jambes et rejoignit le bureau de son supérieur en passant par la cheminée sans prendre la peine de le prévenir de sa venue..

\- Severus ! Que me vaut cette visite à une heure aussi tardive ? questionna joyeusement Albus avant de mettre son bonbon aux citrons dans la bouche. Une petite douceur ?

Retenant un grognement furieux, il fit un geste vague de la main comme pour chasser une mouche et s'approcha vivement du secrétaire de son supérieur. Face à celui-ci, il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas s'agacer définitivement sur le vieil homme en voyant ses éternels yeux brillants,.

\- J'ai pris la peine de convoquer mon filleul suite à… "l'accident" de Monsieur Potter, commença Snape en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils sans autorisation, ne se souciant peu des bonnes manières.

\- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? interrogea Albus, en accordant finalement toute son attention à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

\- C'est lui, souffla le brun en plongeant son regard désespéré dans celui de son vis-à-vis. C'est lui qui a blessé Potter, c'est lui qui l'a rendu aveugle, c'est lui qui a…. c'est lui qui a tué Lupin.

Lorsque le directeur entendit le faible discours de son professeur, ses iris pétillantes disparurent, laissant place à un vieil homme épuisé, croulant sous la culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu laisser ces incidents arriver dans son château ? Lui, Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui ne cessait de dire qu'il savait tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, le directeur l'avait deviné en voyant les joues plus creuses de son protégé, en voyant ses sourires plus discrets, en voyant le regard froid que posait Draco sur son petit-ami. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il se contentait de suivre tout cela des yeux, les détournant quand les preuves devenaient trop flagrantes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver un Serpentard qui était perdu depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait Severus en songeant à son filleul, au jeune homme qu'il avait essayé de préserver.

\- Je suis désolé Severus, murmura Albus en tapotant la main sur son bureau.

\- J'aurai pu tout lui pardonner, répondit simplement le maître des potions. Mais pas ça.

Alors ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence, les yeux plongeaient dans le vide, songeant à tous les choix qu'ils auraient pu faire pour éviter tout ça. Mais le mal était déjà fait et il restait encore un adolescent à sauver de son mal-être.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Potter, Albus ? questionna finalement Severus en se redressant, tout en retrouvant son expression impassible.

\- Si Voldemort apprend que nous savons, il te suspectera automatiquement, réfléchit le directeur, la main caressant doucement sa barbe.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure de réflexion que les deux sorciers trouvèrent une solution à leur problème. Pendant les deux mois qui allaient suivre, Severus rééduquerait le jeune Potter pour lui apprendre de nouveau à vivre indépendamment malgré sa cécité. Puisque le professeur de potion possédait un diplôme de médicomagie, c'était la couverture parfaite pour protéger Harry de l'influence de Draco tout en gardant sa couverture. Ainsi, celui-ci n'irait plus en cours et passerait ses ASPIC en candidat libre, lui permettant ainsi de se concentrer sur ses combats sans se soucier de ses notes ou de ses devoirs.

\- Je sais que vous vous apprécié très peu, commença le directeur avec son air de papi gâteux.

\- C'est bon, Albus, je le ferai…. Pour elle.

" _Et pour lui"_ , rajouta sa conscience, le faisant grimacer.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Ainsi, dès le lendemain, Harry quitta Poudlard avec Severus pour aller dans son manoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, le directeur de Serpentard prit le temps de lui décrire une chambre simple meublé au minimum avec un lit, une armoire et un bureau ainsi que sa salle de bain où se trouvait une douche, un lavabo ainsi qu'un bidet.

Et comme prévu, la cohabitation fut difficile que ce soit pour le professeur ou l'élève. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas passer de la haine à l'amour en cinq minutes. Sans ignorer les nombreuses crises dû au philtre d'amour qui transformait le pauvre Gryffondor en Poufsouffle. Ainsi, l'espion avait dû s'armer de patience pour "réconforter" le survivant, lui faire comprendre que Draco ne l'avait pas abandonné, que le blond ne le méritait pas, qu'il l'avait drogué, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'on ne traitait pas une personne qu'on aimait ainsi. Mais heureusement pour eux deux, cette situation ne dura que deux semaines.

Harry était enfin sevré et Severus pouvait commencer à lui apprendre à vivre seul malgré sa cécité. Et à de nombreuses reprises, Snape dut retenir ses crises de colère ou au contraire, ses éclats de rire. Rien que le souvenir de Potter en train de boire - pour la première fois -, ou du moins d'essayer, le fit rire. Il se rappelait avoir vu le brun lever le verre vers sa bouche avant que toute l'eau se déverse… sur son visage. L'expression sur son visage était tellement belle à voir qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait éclaté de rire, laissant sa voix grave résonnait dans sa demeure.

Severus avait donc dû lui donner temporairement une paille, lui évitant ainsi une humiliation certaine. Cependant le jeune homme n'était pas stupide, il n'avait pas besoin de "voir" son professeur pour savoir qu'il avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage à chaque fois que le brun prenait sa paille. Mais finalement, ça l'importait peu… C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire de son professeur, et il comptait bien l'entendre une nouvelle fois.

Lors de la troisième semaine, son professeur l'obligea à prendre toutes les affaires de Draco que ce soit du simple bibelot - depuis quand il avait un igloo ? - aux habits avant de se rendre dans le jardin. Ils firent une jolie pile avant d'y mettre le feu, soulageant inconsciemment le brun qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux humides. Draco était peut-être un connard violent et abusif, mais c'était surtout le premier homme qu'il avait aimé…. Ou du moins, qu'il avait cru aimé.

Mais encore une fois, Severus était là et malgré sa réticence, il l'avait attiré contre lui, le réconfortant comme seul un ami pouvait le faire.

.Ainsi, doucement mais surement, ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprocher… Du moins, si on ignorait l'étape du matin. Visiblement, que ce soit le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, aucun n'était joyeux entre le moment du réveil et celui du café ou du thé.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry avait quelqu'un pour le réconforter lorsque les cauchemars devenaient trop violent, lorsque la dépression devenait trop forte, lorsque la peur l'écrasait. C'était également la seule personne qui pouvait le calmer avec le simple son de sa voix. La seule qui le maintenait hors des ténèbres. Alors le survivant s'autorisa à pleurer dans ses bras, à lui confier ses peurs.

Ils auraient pu en rester là, rester amis, s'entraider quand ils en avaient besoin. Mais que ce soit d'un côté ou d'un autre, l'envie était tellement forte... Ce fut après un cauchemar que leur amitié se transforma en amour.

Le silence dans la chambre était devenu pesant, Harry pouvait sentir la main de Severus trembler contre sa joue tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus précipitée. Avec hésitation, le brun, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, posa sa main par dessus la sienne, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Du moins, c'était jusqu'à qu'une paire de lèvres recouvre tendrement les siennes.

Harry en avait connu des baisers dominateurs, des baisers violents, mais jamais des baisers tendres. Alors il savoura la protection de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres, sa chaleur. Puis ils se séparèrent en posant leur front l'un contre l'autre sans dire un mot, sans s'éloigner.

\- J'ai peur, souffla Harry en traçant tendrement les traits de son vis-à-vis de ses doigts.

\- On ira à ton rythme, répondit simplement Severus en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Après un dernier baiser, Severus se leva dans le but de sortir mais Harry s'accrocha à son poignet comme une moule à son rocher.

\- S'il… S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ce soir. Juste pour dormir, supplia pitoyablement le brun.

\- D'accord, fais-moi de la place.

Et les semaines qui suivirent furent un mélange de tendresse et de larme, de secret inavoué, d'entraînement et d'amour. Ils avaient installé une petite routine, ensemble. Malheureusement, la fin de ses deux mois de repos approchait et avec ça, le retour à Poudlard. Harry "reverrait" Draco mais la différence, c'était que Severus serait là pour le soutenir.

Une chose était sûre, plus jamais il ne vivrait ce qu'il avait vécu avec ce mangemort.

Jamais.

 **DM / HP - xXx - SS / HP**

Ainsi, ils retournèrent à Poudlard, s'habituant à nouveau aux murmures, aux regards indiscrets. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus seuls contre eux.

Alors lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, le survivant souhaita pendant quelques secondes faire demi-tour pour échapper à leur regard curieux mais celui de son compagnon, qu'il imaginait confiant et aimant, l'obligea à avancer.

Alors il s'avança, détectant les tables grâce à sa magie, le bouquet à la main. Lorsqu'il passa devant les celles de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour s'arrêter devant la table des Serpentard, les murmures disparurent et le silence envahit cette salle habituellement bruyante et chaleureuse.

\- Draco, interpella Harry.

Grâce à sa magie, il put voir que son ancien amant venait de se tourner vers lui, certainement avec son sourire charmeur et hypocrite. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, le brun reprit la parole :

\- Je t'aime, commença le Gryffondor, ou du moins j'ai cru que je t'aimais… Mais maintenant, c'est terminé.

Ainsi, il posa sur la table la première fleur du bouquet qui était constitué de roses de diverses couleurs. Sur chacune se trouvait une petite pancarte qui tenait magiquement sur la plante. Et grâce à Severus, il pouvait reconnaître la couleur de chaque rose en les touchant puisqu'avec un sortilège, son amant avait fait en sorte de modifier la texture de chaque fleur, lui permettant ainsi de les identifier.

La première avait une teinte qui hésitait entre le violet et le bleu. Sur la pancarte se trouvait le mot : "battu".

\- La rose à la couleur de mes bleus lorsque tu me donnais des coups, le rose à la couleur de mon corps lorsque tu me passais "dessus", souffla le jeune homme avec émotion.

La deuxième était rouge et la pancarte avait le mot "tromperie" inscrit dessus.

\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que tu m'as trompée, je sais juste qu'à partir du moment où tu l'as déjà fait une fois, c'était trop, répliqua froidement Harry, laissant la fleur tomber pour rejoindre sa consoeur sur la table.

La troisième était noir comme l'encre et il y avait "humiliation" sur la pancarte.

\- Tu m'as insulté, tu m'as enfoncé, tu m'as humilié et en ce jour, je souhaite juste te rendre l'appareil, répliqua le brun. Et pour finir, tu es un meurtrier… Ah moins que tu préfères "empoisonneur" ?

Une rose blanche atterrit ainsi au dessus de la noir, créant un effet de contraste.

\- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne lui as pas tranché la gorge, que tu n'es pas le coupable, siffla le rouge et or. Et je pense… que tu retrouveras ta chère amante plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsqu'il termina de cracher ses mots, il sentit des bras familiers entourer sa taille, le rassurant, le réconfortant, l'obligeant à rester debout face à cette épreuve. Il pouvait sans même le voir imaginer le regard furieux de Draco, il pouvait sentir sa magie s'agitait pour essayer de l'attaquer, de l'intimider. Mais avant tout, il pouvait sentir la fierté et l'amour de son homme.

Et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Review ? Favoris ?

Vous avez aimé ?

En tout cas, à la prochaine pour d'autres aventures !

 **N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur discord - un skype mais en mieux -, il suffit juste de suivre ce lien :** **h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**

Les défis :

Défis par thème (HP) : Écrire sur une relation toxique

Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : A - 42 "Non, je ne le laisserai pas"

Défis des maîtres de potion : Philtre d'amour

The choose your wand challenge : 11-12 pouces - 750 mots minimum

Défi des phrases en tout genre : "Je ne te quitte jamais des yeux"

Défi des belles paroles : "Restez avec un amour qui vous donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes"

Pick a card, Any card challenge : Ecrivez une fanfiction sur une personne agressive. Sinon, écrivez sur un Slytherin

Les ruptures de pain d'épice : X rompt en offrant des fleurs (Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy), Y fait un feu de joie avec les vêtements de son ex, 5 mots imposés : Léopard - Réveil - Igloo - Bidet - Paille

Huit vous hait : "Enemies to Friends to Lovers", pour le 27/08/2018

Super 2000, le concours de 18 : Faire dire à Snape : "Si vous n'avez pas d'ambition, ayez au moins un peu de dignité.", Romance avec Severus/...

Character Twist : Personnage - Personnage décédé : Harry Potter - Remus Lupin

Défis mortel : Remus Lupin


End file.
